A stove top type espresso coffee machine marketed under the trademark ATOMIC is known. The ATOMIC espresso machine has a hollow unitary aluminium body with a lower water reservoir, an upper head for receiving a coffee grounds reservoir and a neck therebetween. The ATOMIC espresso machine also includes a cup which, when resting on the upper surface of the water reservoir, can receive the brewed coffee from the head. The ATOMIC espresso machine also includes a manually operable steam nozzle, in fluid communication with the interior of the body, for use in the warming and/or frothing of milk.
The ATOMIC espresso machine has several disadvantages. Firstly, the complex unitary body of the machine is difficult to access during assembly and repair processes and is produced by investment casting which is relatively expensive. Secondly, great precision must be taken in the manufacture of the unitary body, particularly with regards to maintaining wall thickness, as the entire body acts as a pressure vessel during use. The above issues result in the ATOMIC espresso machine being unsuitable for mass manufacture and largely handmade, which again adds to its expense.
Thirdly, if not carefully attended whilst in use, the ATOMIC espresso machine will continue to supply boiling water to the coffee grounds reservoir until the water reservoir has boiled dry. Fourthly, the ATOMIC does not regulate the supply of boiled water that reaches the coffee grounds reservoir. This makes producing consistent quality espresso coffee relatively difficult and can also lead to dilution and/or burning of the brewed coffee.
Fifthly, the head of the ATOMIC espresso machine has a female bayonet style fitting for connection with a male bayonet fitting on the coffee grounds reservoir. The female fitting is welded to the body, which makes disassembly and/or repair extremely difficult and expensive.
Sixthly, the carry point of the ATOMIC, being the handle of the coffee grounds reservoir, is threaded to the head of the coffee grounds reservoir. Accordingly, it is not possible to carry the ATOMIC safely if the thread becomes loose.